digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seadramon
Seadramon Kim Bagra Army |encards= , , , |g1=Seadramon-species |g2=Dramon-type |s1=Seadramon X }} Seadramon is a Sea Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Sea Dramon". It has a long, serpentine body, which it uses to wreathe itself around enemies that are coming to attack, and constrict until the enemy suffocates. Naturally, it doesn't have intelligence or speech, and it swims around the Net Ocean leisurely according to its instincts.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/seadramon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Seadramon] Digimon Adventure During their first night in the , the come across an abandoned trolley car on the shores of Dragon's Eye Lake, where they decide to spend the night. However, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and accidentally strike a large, red, leaf-like object with an ember from the fire, and it turns out to be the tail of a very angry Seadramon, who retaliates by dragging the chunk of shore with the trolley car on it to the middle of the lake. Yamato "Matt" Ishida is the only one not on that part of the shore and leaps into the water to save the others. Seadramon notices him and grabs him with his coils. To save him, digivolves to for the first time and battles Seadramon, seeing him off. A Seadramon appears in the Real World during the reign. It disappears back to the Digital World upon 's defeat. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers A Seadramon is one of the Digimon seen in the sky during 's rampage in Shinjuku. Digimon Fusion Battle!! Digimon Digimon V-Pet Version I In the Bandai release of the Digimon V-Pets in 1997, Seadramon is one of the digivolved forms of Betamon. To get Seadramon, the person must raise their Betamon medium-poorly and wake it up during the night 0-9 times. Seadramon is one of the weakest Champion level Digimon obtainable. If treated perfectly, with a win streak over 50% (with 15+ battles), Seadramon can digivolve into the ultimate level Mamemon. Digimon World Seadramon digivolves from Betamon, then it digivolves into MegaSeadramon or Megadramon depending on his condition. Seadramon can also be found at Dragon Eye Lake (near the three Goburimon) in the morning (8:00) and the evening (17:00) as a huge fish in the lake, moving on a fixed path. It can be fished with any bait and any rod. Upon catching the has the choice to ride across the lake to Beetle Land, learn one of 3 water moves or get the Waterbottle. Seadramon can be caught multiple times until the first option has been chosen. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Seadramon card is #050 and is a Champion level Ice-type card with 1150 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Ice Blast": inflicts 360 damage. * "Water Shock": inflicts 250 damage. * "Mind Freezer": inflicts 100 damage, and sets the opponent's attack to 0. Its support effect is "Opponent's Attack Power is halved." Digimon World 2 Seadramon digivolves from Crabmon DP and can digivolve further into MegaSeadramon. His speciality is Ice and his technique, Ice Blast, lets him to attack all opponents at once. His technique spends 18 MP. Digimon World 3 Seadramon is found in Asuka South Sector by fishing, except Ether Jungle and South Cape, which is replaced by Shellmon. It replaces Betamon in Divermon's Lake after the Suzaku Leader is defeated. Sometimes it drops Water Power 1 after defeated. In Amaterasu Server's Bulk Swamp, there is a recolored version. It is also available as a Blue Champion Card with 16/15. Digimon World DS Seadramon digivolves from Betamon and can digivolve into MegaSeadramon. Seadramon also appears in Drain Tunnel. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Seadramon is #90, and is a Champion-level, Balance-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Steel element. Its basic stats are 151 HP, 172 MP, 105 Attack, 94 Defense, 66 Spirit, 73 Speed, and 38 Aptitude. It possesses the MistCape 3 and Quick 2 traits. It dwells in the Loop Swamp. Seadramon digivolves from SnowAgumon and can digivolve to MegaSeadramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Seadramon, your Digimon must be at least level 24, with 450 Aquan experience. Digimon World Championship Seadramon digivolves from Gizamon with at least 20 Dark and can digivolve into Megadramon with at least 10 battles/wins and can digivolve into Dragomon by passing time. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Seadramon is #068, and is a Champion-level, HP-type, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water and Thunder elements, and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Poison Guard and Skill User traits, and has the special skill Dive. It dwells in the Palette Amazon. When defeated, it can drop the debug plates for MegaSeadramon or WaruSeadramon. Seadramon digivolves from Betamon and can digivolve into MegaSeadramon or WaruSeadramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Seadramon, your Digimon must be at least level 17, with 65 speed. Digimon Masters Seadramon can be ridden. Attacks *'Ice Blast' (Ice Arrow): Spews absolute zero breath from its mouth, instantly freezing water that it fires at the opponent. *'Water Breath' * Seadramon X Seadramon X is a Seadramon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Attacks *'Ice Spear' *'Water Breath' Notes and References Category:Champion Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Deep Savers Digimon Category:Aquatic Digimon Category:Sea Animal Digimon Category:Digimon species